Summer Heat
by Ghetto Queen
Summary: A hot summer day, Delusional friends, Slushy drinks, and water balloons can only mean one thing... WAR! The girls have found out the guys plans! this is a SD fic maybe some other couples too. R&R plz! Chapter 11 up!
1. Default Chapter

_Hey every one! Well I know this fic isn't some thing original… there are probably so many stories just like it. I'm not sure. Oh well… I was bored so I just thought id work on some thing new._

_Plz R&R!! But plz no flames! I'm putting the rating to PG13 just to be safe ok. _

_Bye for now! _

**~Summer Heat~**

It was an extremely hot summer day, the sun was shining brightly and not a single soul wandered around in the streets.  Everybody who was sane stayed inside their homes trying to keep cool from the blasted heat. 

Four girls sat lazily scattered around in one of the rooms in the hino temple. (A/N: Is that what it is called? Sorry, but I'm not sure)

"Ahhhhhhh… there's nothing to doooo!! It's sooo damn hot!!"

"Serena quit your whining!! I'm to weak to yell at you right now and not to mention its way to freaking hot!"

"But Rayeeee!!! Why isn't your air-conditioning working??"

She squeezed her fist in annoyance. "I told you for the millionth time today Meatball head! The stupid cheap piece of garbage got over heated!" She sighed and forced her self to sit up. 

All eyes turned to her. "Guys this is ridiculous! All we are doing is just sitting here like lumps on a log! Let's go out and have some fun…. let's do some thing exciting!" 

"I think the heat has gotten to Raye" Mina whispered to the other three girls. They all giggled at what now looked like a delusional black haired girl.

"Maybe Raye is right guys… just sitting here being bored in this heat is making me go crazy!" 

"Thank you Lita. Atleast someone agrees with me" Raye said.

"Why don't we go to the Arcade and get some ice cream!!" Serena said jumping up in excitement to the thought of enjoying some nice cool ice cream. 

All the girls agreed to go. With all the strength they could muster up, they pulled them self's off the floor and headed on their way to the Arcade.

With the heat blazing outside, it felt as if it took hours to get there. After five long minutes of walking they finally reached the Arcade doors. 

They walked in and automatically felt as if they were dead and had just been brought back to life. 

"ANDREW!!!" Serena yelled with joyfulness. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug. 

"Andrew I love you sooo much!! You're a genius!" 

"Serena…I can't *Pants* breath!"  She let go of him and blushed slightly.

"Sorry Andrew" she said. 

"It's ok Ser. Anyway, what was that all about? You seem extremely happy"    

"Don't mind her Andrew; she is just happy that finally some one in this blasted city has a running air conditioner" Amy answered his question for the over excited blond. 

Andrew chuckled slightly. The five girls took a seat at the front counter. The arcade seemed to have been deserted. I guess it was just to hot to go out at all. 

"So what can I get you girls?" Andrew asked them. 

"Will take five chocolate Sundays, Right guys?" Serena answered for them.

"Right" 

"Coming right up girls!" he said walking away to go prepare the girls orders.

He came back a few minutes later carrying five Sundays and one glass with a straw filled with some thing in it. He gave each of the girls there Sundays and gave Serena the glass.

"Andrew I didn't order this?" She looked at him confusedly.

"I know Ser, this is my new slushy drink and I thought I should let you be the first one to try it out! Tell how you like it!" 

"Awe… really?? Thanks so much! That was really sweet of you" 

Just then they heard the sliding doors of the Arcade open. They all turned there heads to see who was actually crazy enough like the girls to come out in this heat. 

"Hey Andrew" 

"Hey Darien, I didn't expect to see you today. Especially since of the heat and all…" 

"Yah well I was extremely bored at home so I thought id just come down here and keep you some company. I figured that not many people would come out in this heat so the place would be empty." 

He looked around the whole place. "Boy was I right" He chuckled to him self. He walked up to the counter and took a seat beside Serena.

"Hey Meatball head, guess you couldn't stay away from all your precious food today? Actually you can't stay away from food ever!" All the girls including him were laughing.

'Arrrggg… just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse he shows up! What can I say back to him??' the embarrassed blond thought to herself. 

"Hey what's that, a slushy?" He asked reaching out for the glass. Before he could get to it a hand hit his hand away. He looked up at Serena and saw her eyeing him angrily, but then noticed her expression turned to an innocent one. 

"You want some Darien?" She smiled at him sweetly. She stood up and was only a few inches away from him.

He gulped. "Umm… Sure Meatball head" 

She took his arm and pulled him off the stool. She walked even closer to him now only about 2 inches away from his face. She smiled at him seductively. 

"Hey Dare… You want to know a secret?" 

He was incredibly nervous now. "Ah-I-okay" She stepped on her tipytoes and slowly raised her head towards his ear. She had one arm around his neck and the other was hanging down at the side of her.

"You're going to be really wet soon Chiba" She whispered so softly that he could barely even hear. He started to turn as red as a tomato after he heard what she told him. 

She moved back down and stood there staring into his eyes for a few seconds. Slowly there faced moved closer and closer together, till finally there lips were only a few millimeters apart. She removed her hand that was behind his neck and reached for his pants. She pulled his pants open from his waist and took her hanging arm that held the slushy in it and poured it all down.     

He trembled when he felt some thing incredibly cold slide down his pants. Serena moved slightly back. All the other girls including Andrew stared at her in disbelief. 

After a few moments all that could be heard was laughter coming from every one except for Darien who was still standing there in shock. 

"Oh my god… ahhhhh!!! It's so cold!!!!" he managed to scream out and run to the back storage room of the arcade. 

Every one was still laughing. There laughing was interrupted by a scream coming from the back.

"ANDREW!!!!!!" 

Andrew tried his best to stop laughing and quickly went to the back room to check on his friend.

The laughter started again.

_Ok that's all! I know pretty short! I know one likes it then I won't continue! Simple as that! R&R plz!!  (No flames! Thank you!) _


	2. Pictures and Tiedye pants

__

_Hey! Thank you to all of you people who reviewed! Thanks so much!! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Plz R&R!_

_~Bye~_

**~In the backroom~**

Andrew walked to the back of the room. He opened the doors and saw his friend half naked with his shirt around his waist covering his lower area. His pants were thrown somewhere in the back of the room.

"Can you please help me here!!?" Darien yelled at Andrew.

"Ok ok one sec, I'll go see what I can find in the other room"

Darien watched Andrew walk away and heard stiff laughs coming from the other room. He rolled his eyes. A few minutes later Andrew came back with a pair of some weird tie-dye colored pants.

"You've got to be kidding me" Darien asked him in disbelief.

"That's all I have man, sorry" Andrew looked at him with an evil grin.

"Unless you want to go walk back home in the open streets with pants that make you look like you wet yourself… Its not a big deal there's not many people out in this heat anyways."

Darien grumbled to himself. He walked up to Andrew and grabbed the pants out of his hands and made his way to the bathroom to change.

"Darien are you done in there yet?"

"Are you sure you don't have anything else that I can wear?"

"Yup I'm sure; c'mon I'm sure it doesn't look that bad. Come out already Darien."

The bathroom door opened and there stood a very embarrassed Chiba.

Andrew tried extremely hard to hold in his laughter.

"Can it!" Darien said sternly to his friend.

"Ummm… Dare I have to go out front I think there are some customers waiting for me to come and take their order" Andrew quickly walked out to the front of the store.

Darien looked at him self in the mirror. He stood there staring at how stupid he looked in those dumb pants. He sighed to himself and thought he might as well get this over with, go out as quickly as he could and go home to change.

He opened the door slightly and peeked his head through and checked if there was any one around. There seemed to be no one in his distance of view.

He walked out of the room slowly and headed towards the arcade doors before he could reach there someone taped him on the shoulder, he turned around to be greeted by a bright flash.

'!%$FLASH$%!'

"Got you Baka" All the girls including Andrew came out from behind the counter and were laughing their heads off.

"MEATBALL HEAD!!" Darien yelled at the girl.

"Awww….come on Dare, actually look kinda cute. Besides I'm sure this picture will look lovely hanging on the windows of the arcade!" she smiled at him and joined the others in their laughter.

"You wouldn't…"

"I would, and I will!!" She ran away trying to escape with the picture in her hand. Unfortunately Darien ran after her and caught up to her before she could run out of the arcade. He tackled her to the ground and sat on top of her legs so she wouldn't try to kick him or anything. He started to tickle her and all you could hear throughout out the whole Arcade was laughter and shrieks.

"DARIEN!! HAHAHA I *GASPS* GIVE UP!! HAHA AHAHA PLEASE!! HAHA *GASPS* ILL GIVE YOU HAHAHA THE HAHA PICTURE!"

"Promise Meatball head?" He asked carefully incase she was only lying and trying to get him to stop tickling her.

"I PROMISE!! HAHA" He stopped tickling her and waited for her to give the picture to him. Instead of grabbing it from her he let her give it to him because it didn't matter, she was trapped, if she had lied; there was always the option of tickling her again.

He watched her carefully when he noticed what she was doing with the picture.

"What are you doing Meatball head?!" He looked at her in shock. She took the picture and quickly put her hand down her shirt and placed the picture into her braw, a place where he couldn't get it, and if he tried boy would he be making a big mistake.

"Hah! Let's try to see you get the picture now!" She said to him feeling proud of her self at what she had just done. She noticed that his expression changed from a shocked one to an evil one.

'Uh ohh…' She thought to herself.

"Ill be more then glad to!" He said excitedly. He placed his hand down his shirt and into her braw and pulled out the picture.

'SLAP!'

_Ok that's all!! Its short I know hehe but if I don't get at least 5 reviews then I wont continue! Simple as that! I'm not asking for much here… plz review! Thanks! (And no flames plz)_


	3. Ambush

_Hey ever one! Thanks so much for reviewing my story! Some reviewer corrected me on the mistake I made of spelling "bra" wrong. Thanks for the correction. I'm sorry for all the mistakes that were made in the last chapter. Please Read and Review! _

_One reviewer asked me if it is hot where I live. Nope right now it's kind of cold… and I hate the cold! I do wish that I was in a warm place though. ^ ^_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

***~Ambush~***

'_SLAP_!'

"YOU SICK PERVERT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!! ARRRRRRRGGG!! GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!!!"

Darien sat there holding his cheek in his hand. He was still on top of Serena's legs. It took him a moment to come back to his senses. 

"Well desperate times calls for desperate measures, Meatball head"

He got off her legs and stood up. He took the picture that was in his hand and ripped it into tiny little pieces showering it over Serena who was still on the floor. 

"Auuuggggghhhh you JERK!" She shrieked at him. 

"Thanks" He replied, and walked towards the doors. He stopped and turned his head around. "Meatball head!!" He started laughing then and waved his hand Andrew and ran out of the Arcade. 

Serena blew a raspberry at him. "JERK!" She yelled at the place where Darien had been standing. 

She got up off the floor, dusting all the picture pieces off of her. She walked up to the girls and Andrew. They had seen the whole thing happen. She could tell they were trying to hold their stiff laughter's in. 

"Ohhh shut up!!" No one had said anything to her but she told them to shut up anyways. That's when they couldn't hold it in anymore. They started laughing their heads off. Serena just sat on a stool at the counter groaning. 

_*~*__Darien__'s Province*~* _

After arriving home, I took a nice cool shower. That's all I needed, was a nice cool shower after running all the way home. I hoped that no one I knew had seen me in these ridiculous pants. After coming out of the shower I hopped onto my bed lying down underneath the fan. 

I sat there just staring at the ceiling. My mind could only concentrate on what had happened at the Arcade earlier. I thought back to when Serena got off of her stool and rapped her arm around my neck. Our faces were only a few inches away, if it wasn't for that nasty trick she played on me, I could have felt those warm, sweet soft pink lips of hers on mine. She would have been in my arms right now… I would have never let her go. But no… fate was so cruel to me… Instead I got an extremely cold slushy down my pants.

Ever since the day I met Serena… When she threw that 30% test paper on my head, I knew there was some thing about her. There was some thing special about her that only I could see, but yet I still can't quite put my finger on it. 

I was disturbed out of my thoughts by a ringing sound. 

_*RING*…*RING*_

"I'm coming I'm coming!!" I got off the bed and ran quickly to the phone.

"Hello?" 

"Hey Dare what's up???"

I grumbled at the voice on the other line of the phone. "Oh… It's only you Ken… Listen I'm kind of busy right now, you think you can call back later?" I asked hopping he would agree. 

"What… are you busy with your books or something?" 

I could hear laughing in the back round.

"No I'm not busy with my books! I'm just kind of doing some thing important. Is there some one with you there Ken?"

"Yah man, Greg and Chad are here. Listen the reason why we called is cause a little while ago we called Andrew to see what he was up to, he just told us about your little "Slushy" encounter with Serena" 

I blushed slightly. I could hear laughter on the other end of the phone again. 

"Yah yah yah… Get to the point already!" He said getting frustrated. 

"Chill man… anyways Andrew was telling us that all the girls are there and they are going to leave soon. They still haven't left yet but we want to get there before they do and plan an ambush on them!" Ken said excitedly. 

"Oh really… And what kind of Ambush would this be?" Darien said with a little eagerness in his voice. *I would love to get back at Serena for what she did to me today* He thought to himself. 

"Well, we will 'show' you as soon as you get your butt down here!! Now hurry up cause we don't have much time!"

"Fine fine!! I'm on my way ok!"    

"Aight... see you soon man"

"Bye" 

Darien hung up the phone. He quickly changed from his bathrobe into a t-shirt and shorts. It was way to hot for him to wear that black shirt and green blazer that a certain Meatball head hated. 

He walked out of the Apartment, locked the doors and headed towards his car. It only took him about 5 minutes to drive to Ken's place. He knocked on the door and waited a little before some one opened it. 

"Hey Dare! That was fast man!" 

"Yah well… I wanted to see this so called "ambush" you guys plan to do on the girls"

"Hey! your part of this too!" Ken stated. 

"Yah what ever you say, just show me what ever it is you guys want to show me"

Ken led him down the hallway. They could hear water running from the room that they were about to enter. Ken opened the door and Darien followed after him. He looked in the room. His face immediately changed to a surprised face.

"Holy crap…"   

_Ok, that's all I can write! I know it was short! But I just can't write such long chapters… I just can't… hehe sorry! Well I hope you guys liked it! Read and Review plzzz!!_

_Bye for now!_


	4. Free Tokens

_Hey guys! I finally have my next chapter up thanks to Sailor Slave! She threatened not to write her next story if I didn't post my next chapter… So I had to post it as soon as I could! But thanks a lot for her encouragement! And thank you to all the other people that reviewed ^^ _

_This chapter might have a little swearing in it ok! Please don't mind my mistakes! _

_On with the story…_

  
  


***~Free Tokens~***

~*Flash back*~

He walked out of the Apartment, locked the doors and headed towards his car. It only took him about 5 minutes to drive to Ken's place. He knocked on the door and waited a little before some one opened it. 

"Hey Dare! That was fast man!" 

"Yah well… I wanted to see this so called "ambush" you guys plan to do on the girls"

"Hey! Your part of this too!" Ken stated. 

"Yah what ever you say, just show me what ever it is you guys want to show me"

Ken led him down the hallway. They could hear water running from the room that they were about to enter. Ken opened the door and Darien followed after him. He looked in the room. His face immediately changed to a surprised face.

"Holy crap…" 

~*~*~*

Darien entered the room and looked all around. He couldn't believe it; this wasn't exactly what he was expecting when Ken told him they were going to "ambush" The girls. 

"Hey Dare… What do you think?? We have been doing this all morning! Were almost done though, just a couple more to go" Greg said to him. 

"Well… Ambushing the girls with about two hundred water balloons wasn't exactly what I had in mind… but hey this is good enough!" He gave a wide grin.

"Yah man, I mean I think it's a perfect idea, especially since it's so hot! The girls are not going to know what hit them! Hahaha get it?? Hit them?? hahaha!!!" 

Every one else just sweat dropped. Ken grabbed a water balloon and through it at Chad. "CAN IT WITH THE CORNY JOKES WILL YA?"  

"Ok so do you guys have a plan yet?" Darien asked. 

"Yah we do, come to the other room and ill tell you what were going to do while Greg and Chad finish up here and put all of these balloons in the car. And try not to burst too many of them you idiots" 

"Shut the hell up! You didn't do anything all morning! Just sitting there staring at a picture of Lita the whole time! Why don't YOU put the balloons in the car??" Greg yelled.

Ken blushed slightly, but quickly gained back his composure. "It's my house, my car, my idea, so you do it!" He smiled slyly at them and led Darien to the next room.

"Lame Ass" Replied Greg. 

~*~*~

"Andrewwwwwwww!!! We have to go now!! I don't think we can eat a single more bite!!" Whined Serena. 

"Speak for your self Ser!! We stopped eating long time ago. Wait… Did you just say you couldn't eat anymore??!! Oh my God! I never thought the day would come that Serena Tsukino rejected food!"

"Oh shut up Raye! You're not the least bit funny!!" 

"Oh yah… Then why is every one else laughing?" 

Serena looked around else giggling quietly to them self's. "Augh… So much for being my "friends"" 

"Awe… Come on Ser cheer up! Were not laughing at you, were laughing with you!" Mina said.

"Do you see me laughing stupid?" 

"Well… umm… not exactly" 

"SO THEN!? YOU GUYS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIENDS!"

"Ser we are your friends! Listen, if you stay longer and keep me company ill give you free tokens for the sailor V games!" 

"Really Andrew?? Sure will stay longer!!" She quickly got up and ran to the sailor V games. 

"SERENA! WE HAVE TO GET GOING! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THOSE CHILDISH GAMES!!" Raye yelled furiously. It was to late though, she had already started playing. 

"That girl! Why doesn't she ever listen??" 

"Oh come on Raye, give the girl a break. Besides, this is the perfect time to discuss about the negaverse" Ami suggested. 

"But Serena isn't here" Lita said. 

"Well… she doesn't like discussing about this stuff anyways… I don't think she will mind if we do it this once without her"

"I guess your right Amy" Mina said. 

~*~*~*

Andrew watched as Serena tried to beat the evil villain on the screen. 

'Come on you guys… I don't think I can keep them here much longer! Even Serena has a limit to her patience with these video games' He thought to him self. He noticed Serena had lost the game and quickly gave her another token so she wouldn't give up and want to leave.

~*~*~*

"Ok is every thing ready guys?" Ken asked them. 

"Yup" They all replied. 

"Water balloons?"

"Check"

"Camouflage?"

"Check"

"Walkie-talkies?" 

"Check"

"Ok good, we have every thing we need. Now let's go!" They zoomed off in the car heading towards the Arcade. 

_I know short -_- but you can't blame me… I'm not feeling too well right now!! Darn sickness!! Please don't mind my mistakes, I try my best to correct them. If I made a lot let me know! Sorry again! _

_Read and review plz! Or mail me!  _

Princess_preet86@hotmail.com

_~Bye!~_


	5. Up In A Tree

_Hey guys! This chapter is kind of short… sorry. I really hope you will review! It means a lot ^^ If you have any comments or anything at all email me or tell me in a review! _

_I have msn messenger if any one wants to add me. Thanks! R&R plz! _

Litsguy= Ken Musiclover= Chad 

_Smartguy= Greg_

_Cape boy= Darien_

Chapter #5 _ Up in a tree_

~*~*~*~

"This is Litsguy, copy. Do you read Smartguy? Over."  

"I hear you loud and clear Litsguy, How about you Musiclover? Over." 

"Totally dude, what about you capeboy? Over." 

"I can hear you fine- wait, cape boy?? Where did you get that from?"

"I dunno, it just suites you. And you're supposed to say OVER! Over." 

(Sorry I'm no good with this wallkie talkie stuff… and those nick names, Lame I know! *Ducks down on the floor* HEY! I SAID I WAS SORRY! No need to throw tomatoes at me! *Ducks again*

_ *Sniffs*… I give up!) _

"Augh… this is ridiculous! Enough with the childish nicknames. Hey drew can you hear me?"

"I can hear you loud and clear…. Cape boy!! Hahaha!!" 

"Shut up! Stop laughing you moron, and tell us where the girls are!" 

"Hehehe…Well right now I'm in the back room. The girls are just getting ready to leave, so you guys better be prepared!"

"Ok, thanks Drew. Chad come up here in my tree, I don't exactly trust you by your self in that tree alone. You will probably do something stupid like fall out of it"

"Shut up Darien! I can handle it!"  

"CRASH#$%!" 

Trying to be brave and prove to Darien he could handle himself in the tree, he stupiditly crossed his arms over his chest, which he forgot that his hand was in use by holding a branch above him so he wouldn't fall backwards.  

"HAHAHAH!! OH MY GOD! HAHAHA!!" was all that could be heard now. 

Back in the Arcade Andrew had seen every thing that had happened. He couldn't stop his laughter either. "I think Chad would make a better match for Serena then Darien any day, considering their both such klutzes!!" 

Chad picked himself off the floor grumbling some words to him self while at the same time rubbing his now what seemed to be a sore bottom. He was pissed off now… As quickly as he could he climbed the tree Darien was in and sat next to him. He sat there as still as possible, just smiling. Darien looked at him as if he was a mad man.

"Is some thing wrong Chad? Did you hit your head when you fell too??" He asked with a slight tone of humor in his voice. 

"Nope I'm perfectly fine Darien…" 'Well at least I will be' He said smirking to him self. A few seconds later laughter and giggling could be heard from below them. All the guys concentrated on their targets. 

"Guys, the girls are outside now! GET READY!!" Drew said anxiously. Ken had managed to sneak a couple of waterballoons through the back door of the Arcade for Andrew. Of course, being some one like him he would hate to miss out in this great opportunity! 

Andrew hid behind the side alley of the Arcade. The girls hadn't passed there yet, in a few seconds they were going to stop in their tracks soaking wet!! 

Darien held his walkie-talkie in one hand and a water balloon in his other. 

"Ok guys this is it… Get ready. AIM! FIE-! WAAAAAA!!!" 

"What the…" Ken, Greg and Drew said staring at Darien who was now laying face down on the ground

~*~*~

"Hey did you guys hear that?!" Lita asked looking around. 

"Yah! That sounded a lot like Darien… Oh my God! DARIEN??" Serena shouted bewilderedly at him. All the girls quickly ran up to him. Darien quickly got up, trying his best to ignore the pain in his leg and dusted him self off.

"Heh… heh… hey girls! I didn't expect to see you guys here!" 

"Yah, and we didn't expect to see you here falling out of a tree Darien you idiot!" Serena said. 

"What were you doing up there anyways Dare?" Raye asked. 

"Well… umm… you see… heh heh"

~*~*~*

"SHIT!! THEY ARE GOING TO SEE US HERE!!"

_Short I know! But I have school tomorrow ***Yawns* **and its pretty late! Please be nice by taking the time to review, even if you didn't like it please give me some comments on how do make things better. But I really appreciate your reviews! Thanks! Email me if you want,_

_princess_preet86@hotmail.com_


	6. Thing's arent the way they seem

Hey guys! I'm back, and my exams are done! Wohooo!!! It feels so good to actually not be studying and getting time to write for my stories! I want to thank all the people that have reviewed so far and thank you for reading my story, it means a lot to me. Special thanks to Maya, Sara, Janine, and Baby Bunnie for encouraging and kindly reviewing and me! Thanks so much! 

Chapter#6

Things aren't the way they seem

~*~*~

'SHIT THEY ARE GOING TO SEE US UP HERE!!' Ken thought to himself. 'Ok just calm down… I'm sure Darien will manage to figure out something. Come on Dare, this is the time when we need one of your smart moves!' 

~*~*~

"What were you doing up there anyways Dare?" Raye asked him suspiciously. 

"Well you see… I was umm… 'Come on Dare think of something!' I was… Hey Raye, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are and what a lovely pair of eyes you have?!" 

"Whaaa…. Really?? That is so sweet! No one has ever told me that!" She said battering her eyelids at him.   

'Who the hell does he think he is! How dare he even think of Raye in that kind of way! SUPID GUY! Wait! Why do I even care? What the hell is wrong with me!?" Serena said slapping her forehead.

Everyone looked at her strangely. "Is something wrong Serena?" 

"What… umm no heh heh. Nothing's wrong Lita! I just forgot I had to go do something for mom that's all! I'll catch you guys later!" She didn't want to hear anymore of Darien's sweet comments to Raye. She turned around and started to run home when she was stopped by someone pulling on her hand.

"Serena please don't go, I really need to talk to you" Darien pleaded. 

"You-you-need to-to talk to me? What for?" 

'This is my chance to distract the girls! Knowing them they will probably spy on us! Way ta go Chiba you're a genius!'

"Well its kind of private, you mind if we talk inside?" He asked her calmly. "Um ok" She agreed. He held her hand tighter and led her inside the arcade. He took her to a booth at the back of the room. Serena sat on one side of the table and Darien sat opposite to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes. She wasn't so sure why he had brought her inside for but she was starting to get really nervous. 

'Calm on Darien, Say something! But what can I say… HEY! Maybe this is a good time to tell her how I feel! But what if she rejects me… not to mention that she totally hates me!' 

Serena asking him a question broke the silence. "So what did you want to talk to me about that was so private?" 

"Well there is something really important I want to tell you meatball head" Before he knew it, he noticed her get up and started heading towards the door with a hurt expressions on her face. "Where are you going?" He said getting up after her. He pulled her hand so she couldn't get away. 

"I didn't come in here with you to be insulted Chiba! If that's all you wanted to do was to ask me in here so you could say more bad things about me well I'm not going to put up with it! You can just kiss my sorry 'MEATBALLS' good bye!" She withdrew her hand from his grip and headed out the door when she was quickly hurled around and felt a pair of warm lips pressed against hers. She couldn't believe what was happening! She stood there shocked, but after a few moments reality had hit her! She felt stupid just standing there and doing nothing so she did the only thing she could think of, she started to kiss him back. She rapped her arms around his neck and they stayed like that for about two minutes.

Serena pulled away from him, she couldn't believe what had just happened. 

"I… I got to go" she spoke softly. She ran out of the Arcade as fast as she could. He couldn't believe her! She just left without even saying anything except for a measly "I got to go"! 

"DAMNIT!" He yelled and kicked the table that was beside him. "OUCH OUCH OUCH!" he screamed in pain. He had forgotten that when he fell out of the tree he had hurt his whole leg. 

"Augh… God damnit! Why the hell did I do that for?!?! She is probably really confused right now, or even worse she is angry with me for kissing her! Stupid stupid stupid Darien!" He said banging his head on the table repeatedly.   

That's it for now! If you guys really want me to continue I need you to review please! It really means a lot to me. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this story, even if you don't review hehe. But please do! Please forgive my grammar, spelling, etc… mistakes! I try my best to correct them. 

Read and Review!

~Bye!~   


	7. Why Give Up

Well It's been a long time since I have updated... I guess you can blame that on my laziness. *Sighs* on with the story....  
  
Read and Review please! ^_^  
  
~*Why give up?*~  
  
I slowly walked away from the Arcade, hands in my pockets and my head down. I ruined everything, everything between me and her; it was all gone. Even if we did have a relationship based on fighting and hurting each others feelings, it was still a relationship. I was abruptly stopped in my tracks by four girls standing in front of me.   
  
I looked up slowly, afraid of what would happen if I met with any one of their gazes. Would there be hate, sorrow, astonishment? Well what ever they were feeling towards me right now, I really wasn't in the mood to hear it at the moment.   
  
"Please, just save me the embarrassment. I know what I did was wrong but I couldn't help myself.... something just came over me. Just leave me alone..." I said trying my best to sound honest yet guilty.   
  
"Just leave you alone? JUST LEAVE YOU ALONE?! YOU JUST KISSED ONE OF OUR BEST FRIENDS AND YOU EXPECT US TO LEAVE YOU ALONE?! ESPECIALLY SINCE YOU DIDN'T EVEN GO AFTER HER! BULL SHIT DARIEN!"  
  
I stared at the fiery priestess in astonishment. Did she just say what I think she said? 'Especially since you didn't even go after her?' The words kept replaying in my head.   
  
"Hello!! Earth to lover boy!! Where are you, on the moon??"Lita said waving a hand in front of my face.  
  
HEY!!! I was going to go after her RAYE, but then I thought maybe she didn't want to see me again at the moment. She is probably really confused about everything right now." I yelled out, trying my best to hold back my growing anger.   
  
"Well I guess your right... But there's no need to bite my head off!" Rei retorted, trying to sound defenseless.   
  
"You started it, ok. Now if you will excuse me there is something I have to take care of."'  
  
"Are you going to go see Serena?" The bubbly blonde asked.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes at Mina, ignoring her question. He walked away and headed back inside the Arcade.   
  
The girls stared after him until he was inside the Arcade and doors shut behind him. Every one looked at Mina in an awkward way.   
  
"What?? I was just wondering!!" She said partially whining. The girls all gave a loud sigh to the obviously confused blonde.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As soon as I was inside the Arcade, I could feel the intensity of four more glaring pairs of eyes watching my every move.At the moment I was too depressed to care. I sat down lazily, slouching in the booth beside the other guys.  
  
"What the hell happened out there?!? What were you and Chad doing?? I don't understand this at all! How the hell did you fall out of that stupid tree Darien!?! This is just BULL SHIT! It was such a perfect plan; I don't understand how you guys could screw EVERYTHING UP!!!"  
  
"Calm down Ken!!"  
  
"NO! I don't want to calm down GREG!"   
  
I rested my head in my arms on the table. I wasn't paying attention to a word they were saying, I was to preoccupied in my own world full of my own bigger problems.   
  
"*Sighs* Alright alright... I'm sorry for going all crazy! Sheesh!" Ken apologized.  
  
"What happened with you and Serena in here Dare?" Andrew asked concernedly.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it Drew," I said trying my best not to remember what happened.  
  
"Alright man, if you say so," was his reply.   
  
"Now what the hell are we supposed to do with all these water balloons? And what about the plan... I guess we can't do it anymore eh?" Ken asked with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"If the plan isn't gonna work out, let's just bust the balloons on each other. I mean we can't do it now especially with this thing going on between Serena and Darien." Greg said assuming Darien wasn't listening in.   
  
"Yah, I guess your right Greg. Well let's just take them outside now and burst them," Andrew said getting up waiting for the others to follow his lead.   
  
"Wait guys" All eyes turned towards Darien with confused looks on their faces. "What is it Dare?"   
  
"Well, I don't see any reason why we can't still can't go on with the rest of the plan Drew. I mean forget this thing between me and Serena; I'm not going to let that get to me now. I have an even better idea of what we can do! But this time things won't screw up!" He said mainly directing his attention to Chad.   
  
"Go to hell," Chad said grumbling, walking out of the Arcade but not without banging straight into the doors and falling to the ground half conscious.  
  
Ok I know that was short! But I really have no idea what to do next... any suggestions? Any at all?? Please don't mind my grammar, spelling, and etc... I try my best to correct them! I want to thank all the ppl that reviewed my story! Specially want to thank Sailor Slave for her kind and very encouraging (yet funny) words! Thanks! Please Read and Review!   
  
~Bye~  
  
This is SailorSlave..... I helped GhettoQueen here post her chapter after God knows HOW LONG!!! But she finallly did. I must tell u that when u review her chappie, tell her to quit being so damn lazy.... and tell her that SailorSlave asked u to pass the message on. Thanx!!!!!! And I must advertise my fic "The Name Game".... I just love reviews!!!!!! And is it just me, or does this girl like writing BULL SHIT? 


	8. No Way

_Hey guys! Well I know my last chapter was pretty disappointing… well actually all of them are, yet I wonder why I still get the very kind reviews I do. _

_Thanks to every one that reviewed! And special thanks to Sailor Slave for posting up my other chapter for me. I didn't have Microsoft Word or any other kind of program that could have uploaded the chapter. _

_Now I really don't know where I'm going with this story but I've decided to take up an idea that a reviewer gave me :) So a special thanks to Mae !!! The next few chapters that I plan to post, some of it will be her idea, thanks a lot! _

On with the chapter… 

~Chapter# 8~

~ No way…~

~*Luna's Prov*~ 

"Aaaaawwwhhhhhhhhhh…" 

I heard as I watched Serena yawn sleepily. "Man… What a strange dream! Darien and me? kissing? In my dreams! Oh yeah, it was in my dreams! hehe"

I rolled my eyes at the girls' corniness. I watched as she got up lazily and slowly walked over to her dresser and got out a towel. 

"What I need is a nice cold shower! It doesn't look like the heat is planning to leave anytime soon." She walked into her washroom and shut the door behind her. Next I heard the sound of rushing water, assuming now she was in the shower now. 

I got up and walked over to Serena's communicator, which was on her dresser. I pushed the first button that was on it and instantly a face appeared on the tiny little screen. 

"Oh hi Luna, is something the matter?" Amy asked me politely. 

"Well I need to talk to you and the rest of the scouts so I was wondering if you guys could all come over here to Serena's house?" I waited for her reply but all I got in response was a tiny laugh. 

"Luna I think you should open Serena's bedroom door" She said. Her face disappeared from the tiny little screen. I was confused, but nevertheless I did was she told me to. 

I pounced over to the door and with all my strength I pulled it open with my paw. In the doorway stood four girls smiling at me brightly. 

"Wow, that was fast," I said amusedly. They all walked into the bedroom giggling. 

"So what's up Luna? And where is Ser?" Lita asked me. "Well she is taking a shower right now and I wanted to talk to you about her…hey wait a minute, how come all of you guys were on your way here already?" I asked them suspiciously. 

"Well we came to see if Serena was doing alright." Raye said sounding confused. 

"What do you mean Raye? Why wouldn't Serena be alright?" I asked now starting to get worried.   

"Because of what happened yesterday… When Darien kissed her. She came running home and all of us tried to reach her but she had turned her communicator off." 

"WHAT??!" I said jumping off the bed and landing on the floor. "Darien kissed Serena? Darien… Darien the annoying jerk?" 

Small muffled laughs came from the girls. "Yes Luna "Darien the annoying jerk" kissed Serena" Lita said smiling. "I always knew he had a thing for her" three nods came following after. 

"So it wasn't a dream…" I whispered but loud enough so the girls could hear.   

"Luna, what do you mean it wasn't a dream?" Mina said grabbing me violently by the collar. "Well *****Pants* as soon as you *Pants* let me go; I CAN EXPLAIN!" I yelled completely out of breath. 

I explained to the girls about the little situation that was on our hands. No one knew what to say, except for Amy. 

"Just don't tell her, simple as that. We won't tell Serena" 

All of a sudden we heard the washroom door pull open and out came Serena with a towel rapped around her head and body. 

"Don't tell me what guys?" She asked us suspiciously, sanding there in the door way with a confused look.  

"Umm… Where were going to take you today Ser! It's a surprise and of course if we told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore" Raye said knowing Serena would believe the bogus lie. 

"Yeah Serena, were gonna take you somewhere special today. Now hurry up and get dressed will ya! Will be waiting outside for you ok." Lita said quickly rising up along with everyone else before the blond had time to reply at all. 

~Serena's Prov~

Next thing I knew the bedroom door had shut and I was alone in the room again. 

"How rude, they didn't even give me a chance to complain about how much I hate surprises!" I said sadly. But as quickly as the sadness came it left with a bright smile appearing on my face. Then all of a sudden the thought of the dream I had earlier came to mind. 

"Augh! Get a hold of yourself Serena! No matter how much you liked that kiss it could and never will happen. But then why did it seem so real though…"

As I got ready to go downstairs I couldn't help but yet wonder what it would be like to kiss Darien Shields…. I shook my head vigorously, pushing all thoughts of the dream out of my mind. 

I quickly went down the stairs and yelled to my mom that I was going out for the day with my friends. I left the house and walked up to the girls. 

"Took you long enough Meatball Head" 

"Can it Raye!" I said annoyed. "So where are you guys taking me!?!" My expression changed instantly with glee.  

"You know we can't tell you Serena" Amy said shaking her head. "But you will find out soon enough!" she added in. Deciding that no matter how much I asked I would always end up with the same answer. 

I walked in silence while the other girls chatted away. Then the dream came to my head again, getting frustrated I quickly brought up a topic to make me loose all thoughts of it. I noticed we had stopped walking and we were now standing in front of the Crown Arcade. In my Dream… This was the scene of the crime. I mentally kicked my self for regaining those thoughts once again. 

"Stupid stupid Serena!" I said quietly to my self. 

"Did you say something Ser?" 

"Huh… uh no Mina! Heh heh… so um this is the surprise?! Guys, how is coming to the Arcade a surprise? I come here all the time and it's the same thing every day" I said bleakly. 

"No you goof ball! This isn't the surprise; the surprise isn't until later this afternoon. How stupid can you be Meatball Head" Raye said rolling her eyes at me.  

"Well sorrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy! How the hell am I suppose to know!" I said just as equally sarcastic. 

"Enough with the fighting guys. Can we please go inside now?" Amy demanded more then she asked us.  

The girls stepped in front of the Arcade doors opening them, each one walking in slowly. All of a sudden I got this queasy feeling in my stomach. I recognized the feeling immediately. I would always get it before a test!

I was nervous! I was nervous to step inside the stupid Arcade! Deep down inside I knew why… but I wasn't ready to admit it! Never! I raised my chin up proudly and followed the girls in. Through the corner of my eye I saw something green at the counter. Damn, it was him. I knew it was him! 

Not even watching where I was going, next thing I knew I was on the floor. Butt first. 'Oh god… not again!' I thought. 

"Why don't you watch where your going Meatball Head!?!" 

I quickly got off the floor and got ready to start screaming my head off. "IT WAS YOUR FAULT RAYE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU STOP FOR!?!" I yelled. Surprisingly no one had even bothered to look our way to see what was going on. I guess they were all used to it by now with all the fighting me and Darien did... 

(Haha fooled ya, thought it was Darien she bumped into didn't ya :P)  

"I STOPPED SO I COULD GET SEATED INTO THE BOOTH YOU MORON!" She replied yelling just as loud as I did. I couldn't really think of anything to say so I did the first thing that came to my mind. The next thing I knew I was in a tongue war with her. 

~Darien's Prov~ 

There she was… Walking with her friends, chin up, and next thing you knew she was on the floor. I chuckled slightly. I had been watching her the whole time. Finally after her and Raye's tongue war was over, them and their friends settled down in a both in the end of the room. 

Something about her caught me by surprise though, she didn't look at me once nor was she acting the least bit uncomfortable. 

'Maybe she doesn't remember what happened yesterday, or maybe she remembers but thinks that I'm a horrible kisser and that's why she ran off yesterday…' I banged my head on the end of the counter repeatedly. 

Get a hold of yourself Chiba! You know you're a GREAT kisser! Damn straight! And I bet it was the best damn kiss she ever had. But wait… what if that was her first kiss? Oh god… aughhh… Didn't I tell my self yesterday that I would pretend like nothing happened and just act normal with her? Well that's what I'm gonna do!' 

I got up from my stool and slowly walked over to their booth. As I reached there I just stood in front of the 

table looking at Serena and giving her my best charming smile ever. I managed to notice the worried glances the other girls gave to each other. 

'Maybe it was a mistake coming over here….' 

~*~*~*~

_Well that's it for now! I hope that was long enough. I also hope this wasn't a confusing chapter or anything for you guys… Please be really kind and Review! The more the better! So please, take the time to Review! It won't kill ya… its just a click away :)  _

_Once again, please excuse my grammar, spelling, etc… I'm not perfect or nearly close to being it.  Thanks for all the kind reviews every one! _

_Ghetto Queen,_

_P.S: _

_Done!!!!!!!! Was that long enough for ya SAILOR SLAVE!?? Haha lets see you even try writing longer then that! **:P** This maybe not that long but it's defiantly longer then your chapters **B-)** muwahaha! lol will see if you finish your story before school starts **:P** Keep up the good work gurl! _


	9. Woah

**_Hey guys! Wow… I'm finally back with another chapter! Its been a LONG time! Im sorry if you find this chp ater disappointing! Ive been sooo busy! I hope you guys enjoy! :)_**

**_On with the chapter…._**

Chapter #9

_I got up from my stool and slowly walked over to their booth. As I reached there I just stood in front of the table looking at Serena and giving her my best charming smile ever. I managed to notice the worried glances the other girls gave to each other. _

_ 'Maybe it was a mistake coming over here….' _

"Hi guys" I said calmly. "Hi" they replied back. Serena, who was having a hard time trying not to look at Darien didn't notice him staring directly at her. It was bad enough she had to have a dream about them kissing, but why did he have to come up to them and say "hi"? Out of all the days… she glanced at him through the corner of her eye for only a second, but even then she could tell how sexy he looked. 

'What the hell is wrong with me??' she thought, slapping her forehead head. Now everyone had there attention focused on her. They looked at her confusedly. 

"Is something wrong Serena?" Lita spoke up. "Uh...no no! Nothing heh heh… I just forgot to umm… clean my room before I left!" continuing "and you guys know how my mom gets when I don't clean my room before I leave the house" 

"Well can ya blame her? You live in a freaking Pig style Meatball Head!" 

"Can-It RAYE!" I said giving her the evil eye. Before one of their infamous fights was about to break out Amy spoke up. "So Darien, what brings you by?" she asked him politely. 

"Well I came by because I wanted to talk to Meatball head. Privately" 

"Me? Wha-why would you- you need to talk to me for heh heh?" I asked nervously. 

"You know why… now come on! We really need to talk… please?" 

'Augh!! He looks so adorable like that… how can I say no?!?' I got up and got out of the booth. Without a word he grabbed my hand and led me outside before I even got to say one word to the girls. He led me to the side ally of the Arcade, my hand still wrapped in his. I could feel my cheeks burning. I must have been as red as a cherry! 'His hands are so warm and soft…' I thought. Instantly the feeling was gone when he let go of my hand. 

~*Darien's Prov*~

I led Serena to the ally that was next to the Arcade. I hadn't realized that I had placed my hand in hers; I guess I had just acted upon impulse. I reluctantly let go of her hand then I turned her around so she was fully facing me. Her cheeks were painted with a shady reddish colour. 'God; she looks so beautiful' I thought smiling inwardly.

"Look, I can tell that your really uncomfortable right now so ill make this quick" He said briefly. 

'Why wouldn't I be uncomfortable around you? I had a dream that I was making out with you! Only if it was true though… AUGH! Nock it off Serena!!' I kicked my self mentally. "Look Darien, just tell me why you brought me here so I can get back to my friends!" 

"Oh come on Ser… You know what this is about" Her eyes had indicated she had no idea what so ever. "You know… about… about yesterday" I said not looking at her and combing my fingers through my hair. 

"I don't know what you're talking about Darien… except maybe when you fell out of the tree. What were you doing up there anyways?!"

"Augh! What are YOU talking about Meatball head?? Yes I fell out of the tree and I told you I was umm bird watching. But that's not the point! The point is what happened after I fell out of the tree" I said exasperatingly. 

"Darien… are you feeling ok?" I asked putting my hand on top of his forehead. "Well you don't got a fever…" 

"Serena! Stop playing! We need to talk about this! Please… I don't want our relationship that we share now to be all awkward and everything…" 

"Ok Darien… Let's get this straight! Yesterday, after you fell out of the tree and we talked, I had to go home because my mom was expecting me. Secondly, when I got home I ate dinner, took a shower and went to bed! Thirdly, since when do we have a relationship? Aren't relationships supposed to be based on friendship or love and not hatred and cruelty?!" I said now frustrated. 

I couldn't believe what she was saying! Could she really not have remembered anything that happened yesterday? Maybe she's just trying to deny it? Or maybe she's just going crazy? Naaa… it's probably my second guess. But the fact that she is acting so weird around me proves that she remembers what happened yesterday! And and and… who said that OUR relationship was based on hatred and cruelty?? Well… at least not from my side that is!

"Ok look!" I said ruffling my fingers through my hair once again. "I know this isn't easy for the both of us but you can't just deny the fact that what happened yesterday happened. I'm sorry… I'm sure you would love to forget that something like that happened to you with some one like me… but hun, you can't change the past" 

"Okkkk…. I think I'm just going to go now. You should go home and get some rest. I really think you need it! See ya later Darien!!" Within a flash she was gone…

~*Serena's Prov*~

I couldn't take this anymore! I really didn't understand what was going on. So, I did the first thing that I could think of, I ran. With just a quick good bye I ran towards the back of the Arcade where the alley had led to. My mind wasn't large enough to handle this kind of situation! It hurt my brain just thinking about it. 

'It almost sounded as if me and Darien had done something together yesterday… but the only thing that I can relate what he's talking about is what happened in my dream… unless… NO! NO WAY! IT COULDN'T BE! Could it? NO NO! What am I thinking?!? The girls would have told me if it was true. They wouldn't lie to me like that, would they?' I thought not watching where I was going. 

"OUF!#%#$#!!" I said now on the floor butt first. "Ouchhhhh!!!" I whined standing up and rubbing my sore bottom. I looked at the thing I had clumsily tripped over. It was a box! A frigging BOX! I kicked it as hard as I could, hurting my toe at the same time. 

"Owe Owe Owe!!" I said clutching on to my toe and hopping on one foot. "Stupid BOX! WHO THE HELL IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD PUT A FREAKING BOX IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WAY!" I noticed that the box was blocking the back entrance to the Arcade. 

'Could Andrew have put it there? But why would he place such a large thing in front of the back door? Maybe he wanted to keep intruders out" I pondered. I noticed that the bottom of the box was leaking. There seemed to have been some kind of fluid dripping out of it. 'That's weird…' I thought, making my curiosity get the better half of me.   
  


"Well… it won't kill just to have a little peek!" I said harmlessly. I ripped off the tape that was sealing the box carefully, not wanting to ruin it. I opened it and…. 

"AHHH!!!" I gasped. "I can't believe what I'm seeing!!" 

**_Sorry for the long delay guys! Been extremely busy with school. I know that this chapter isn't so great… and its pretty short but they! I tried :D lol…. I hope you guys kindfully review! *AHEM* SAILOR SLAVE! Hehe… plz take the time to review! If I get a lot for this dinky chapter (which I probably wont) I will update faster! Promise! Just hope I get some reviews for this lousy piece of work. Thanks for your time guys,_**

****

**_See ya! _**

****


	10. Let The Games Begin

**_Hey Guys! I have finally updated! Sorry for the LONG delay! If I get enough reviews then I will continue! Hopefully there's only about 3 chapters left… Thanks for being so patient! Please Review! :)_**

****

**_P.S: This chapter might be a little confusing! If you don't get it you can email me, but by the next chapter you should be able to understand! _**

Chapter#10

Let The Games Begin

~*~*~*~

"AHHH!!!" I gasped. "I can't believe what I'm seeing!!" There must have been about a hundred of them. Right in front of me, in the damned box were over a hundred water balloons. I reached out to grab a pink one when I noticed a folded piece of paper taped to the backside of one of the cardboard flaps. I ripped it off and opened it up. On the paper was what seemed to be a drawing of a map. I studied it carefully… and then it hit me! Everything was now starting to make sense. 

I folded the paper back up placing it in my pant pocket and I got out my communicator. I contacted Mina. Her face appeared on the tiny circular screen with a big grin plastered on her face. "Hey Serena! Where are you? Oh my god! How did things go with you and Darien? What did he want? Did he kiss you? Did he admit is true feelings to you?!?! Hurry up girl, we want details!" 

"YEAH!" The other three girls chipped in. I sighed to myself. This wasn't exactly what I was expecting. "NO MINA! HE DIDN'T KISS ME! Why in Devils name would jerk face kiss me?! Actually, never mind, don't answer that." I stated simply. 

"Anyways, back to the point! Listen, I'm at the back of the arcade and I found something really interesting. Meet me here right now! But what ever you do, DON'T let ANY of the guys know that you're coming here to meet me, especially Andrew!" I could clearly see the confusion on Mina's face. "Ok Ser, were coming now" 

"This better be good Meatball Head! You're interrupting my nice yummy sundae!" I heard Raye yell in the background. "Don't worry Raye; what I found is as good as gold…" I closed the communicator and put it away. I waited patiently for them, I couldn't help but smile. This was going to perfect! 

'I can't wait to see Darien-baka's face after him and his stupid dumb friends *except Andrew of course, but I still wont leave him out though* realize what we have in store for them!' 

I was broken out of my train of thought when I heard Raye's slightly annoyed yet eager voice. "Judging by that evil grin on your face Serena, I can tell that you've found something good" 

"So what did you find Ser?" Ami asked. "Well, after talking to Darien, which I will tell you about LATER, I was going to come back into the crown through the backdoor when I stumbled upon this box! And I mean that literally" In reaction I got a few snickers and disappointed looks. 

"A box? A freaking LARGE BOX? That's what you called us out here for MEATBALL BRAINS!!??" A very aggravated Raye yelled with her fist tightened in the air. She was dangerously close but I wasn't going to let that ruin my surprise. "Of course not Pyro! What's inside the box is what I want to show you guys!" I stepped away from the front of it and I opened it up. 

"VOILA!" I said grinning from ear to ear. The girls leaned in over the box and they were all surprised. "What the… Water balloons?" Lita questioned. "Yeah! Aren't they cool! Oh and look at what else I found inside!" I said handing the map to Raye. She opened it up and the rest of the girls gathered around her looking at the paper too. 

"It reads; Chad, Andrew, Ken, Greg, and Darien… and each of their names are placed on five what looks like to be some sort of tree I think?" Raye said looking up at me curiously. "Is this supposed to be some sort of outline of a map Serena?" Mina asked me. "Well if it is, its one hell of crapy map! It's as if a four year old drew it" Lita said before I could answer.

"That just means Chad probably drew it" Raye said, folding her arms over her chest. We snickered at her comment on her present crush. After about 5 min of studying the map it finally hit Ami who I suspected would be the first one to figure it out considering she was the smartest out of all of us. 

"So that explains why Darien fell out of the tree yesterday. This is quite amusing actually. And if I'm thinking what your thinking Serena, well I have to say this is one of the best ideas you've come up with yet!" she said beaming. 

We were all shocked beyond belief! This was coming from our beloved book loving smart innocent Amy! I smiled evilly "Glad to see you see things my way Ames!" A slight blush appeared on the girls face, it was as if she was surprised with herself! 

"I'm confused!!! What are you guys talking about? And what is Amy thinking that Serena is thinking??" Mina whined. We all sweat dropped. I sighed out loud and prepared to explain my so called 'brilliant' plan to the girls. 

**_~10 min later…~ *_**

I bent over the box and tried to lift it up with no luck. "This thing must way a hundred tons!" I groaned. Lita gave me a smug smile at my pathetic attempt to pick up the box. "Oh, so you think you can do any better miss strong and all mighty?" I said raising my eyebrow and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Do you even have to ask?" She said walking towards the box. She spit in each of her hands and rubbed it together. 'Eww' I thought. She bent down and lifted it only about a centimeter of the ground before dropping it again. "Hah…" I mocked. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Your right, I think it does way a hundred tons! But this isn't a job Sailor Jupiter can't handle!" she said pulling out her transformation pen. "JUPITER STAR POW-" 

"LITA! What do you think you are doing abusing your powers like that? You can't transform into Sailor Jupiter just to carry a stupid box. If Luna were here right now she would have a fit!" Amy complained. 

"Awe come on Amy! It's just this once! I mean, how else are we supposed to move this damn thing?!" She said feeling annoyed. "*sighs* Well ok… just this once! Don't tell Luna though!" she agreed. "But of course…" She then quickly transformed and with ease lifted up the box over her shoulders. "Now that's better" 

"Well If Lita is taking it back to Raye's temple she's going to get there in no time! We might as well transform too and go with her" I suggested. "Serena…" Ami said in a disapproving tone. "Amy…" I said in the same kind of way. "Oh alright!" She said raising her arms and letting them drop to her sides. 

All of us transformed and headed to Raye's temple. When we arrived we de-transformed and sat down around the table in Raye's room. "Ok so who's the letter going to and who's it going to be from?" We all looked at each other. "I think it should be from Raye to Chad" I added snickering. 

"What! No way Meatball Head! Why should *****I***** do it??" she yelled. "Because, Chad likes you and you like Chad! It's only fair Raye!" Before she could protest again Mina spoke. "I think you should do it Serena, I mean come on! You and Darien are practically perfect for each other! It's so obvious that he likes you and you like him. And besides, theirs just soooo much chemistry between you guys!" She giggled. I looked at her in complete shock. From the corner of my eye I could see Raye snickering but then instantly her look turned into an angry one again…

"SO WHAT ARE YOU SAYING MINA? THAT ME AND CHAD HAVE NO CHEMISTRY!?" She yelled leaning over the table about ready to kill Mina. "No no Raye! Of course not!" Mina said shaking her hands in front of her face defensively. "I'm trying to get you out of this Raye! Shut up will you?!" I rolled my eyes at her lame attempt to say that quietly to Raye so I couldn't hear. 'Boy did that work!' I thought shaking my head. 

"Listen, I don't see why *I* have to do it! It's always me who has to be the one to embarrass my self or do something stupid" I protested. "Well it was your idea" Ami said, for the first time raising her eyes from the physics book she just happened to have found and started reading. "Traitor…" I muttered. "Fine, ill do it!" I said slouching in my seat. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be such a good idea… 

~*~*~*~

**_~Back in the Arcade…~_**

**_~Darien's Prov…~_**

'I need Coffee…' I thought miserably. I walked into the arcade for the second time that morning and sat at my normal stool at the font counter which happened to be beside Ken and the rest of the gang. Andrew instantly handed me my coffee. I lifted the mug up towards my mouth anticipating its warm strong feeling but I was getting a disturbing feeling… as if a pair of eyes was watching me…four pair of eyes. I turned my head towards them and they were all looking at me. "What?" I asked feeling suddenly annoyed.

"Do you even have to ask you moron??" Ken, who was sitting next to me asked. "Yeah man, what happened between you and Serena??" Andrew finished for him. "Augh…" I groaned putting down my coffee mug and bagging my head on the counter repeatedly. 

_~*~*~*~_

****

**_Well that's it for now, please Review! It means a lot to me! Hopefully I wont take as long to post the next chapter! Thanks to everyone has reviewed so far! _**

**_~Ghetto Queen~_**


	11. Surprises

**_Hey guys I'm back… Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot to me :) Just 2 more chapters left…. I think! Heh heh. Well on with the story…. _**

**_~*Surprises*~_**

**_~*Chapter 11*~_**

****

****

**_~*~*~_**

"Well, were waiting Dare. We don't have all day you know" Greg said impatiently. 'Augh, I can take this anymore, I'm out of here' I picked up my mug again, but this time instead of slowly drinking and enjoying my coffee, I gulped it down feeling the hot liquid slightly burning my throat. I got off my stool and headed towards the exit. "Later" I muttered waving my hand slightly without looking back. "Hey wait! Where are you going?" I heard Andrew yell after me. I just ignored him and headed home. 

**_ ~*~*~*~_**

**_~Andrews Pov~_**

"Man, that guy is so secretive and so cold like… I wonder what got him like that in the first place." Chad asked out loud. Andrew glanced at him slightly with a sorrowful look. 'If only you guys knew why Darien is the way he is…' he thought sighing to himself. 

"Anyway you guys, we should get on with the plan 'Terminate Girlie Girls'" Chad said grinning. "'Terminate Girlie Girls'? That's the stupid name you gave to this brilliant plan?! Man, no wonder why Raye is always hitting you on the head with her broom" Ken replied rolling his eyes at him. "Hey! I resent that!" We all shook our heads at his remark… 'He probably doesn't even know what that means'. 

"Well if I know the girls, and I do, they will be back this afternoon for a snack. So let's go to the back and get the balloons and set everything up in place AGAIN" Glaring at Chad, I headed towards the back door. "Heh, heh…ah, yeah…" He ran off to the back room, probably feeling uncomfortable under my glare. 

"Umm… You guys, where are the balloons?" He yelled. "They're right there! Do you have to yell like that? And they are outside the door you doofus!" Ken yelled back. "Oh…" He went and opened the door and stepped outside. He looked to his right, then to his left, up and down but there were no balloons in sight. 

"Ok if you're so smart; then find it piss head!" Greg and I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous name he gave. "Shut up" Ken muttered glaring at us. Immediately we stopped laughing, but when he turned around we started laughing again. He went outside and searched everywhere. "Where the hell are those damn balloons!?" 

"What?! They should be right there!" Panicking, I went outside and stood beside him searching everywhere just as he did. "See!" Chad said sticking his tongue out at us like a little kid. "I swear me and Greg put the damned thing right here! It couldn't just have walked away on its own!" 

"Ok let's be logical about this. Me and Andrew put the box right there in front of the back door. Now there are only two possible explanations. One, either some one maybe like one of the workers moved it or placed it some where else. Or Two, some one took it!" He shook his head and looked at me questionably. 

"You guys, maybe it did walk awa-" "No Chad! It couldn't have just walked away on its own! That's just simply impossible!" Greg fumed. "LOOK! This isn't a time to be fighting. We need to find that box quickly before our whole plan gets ruined. We can split up. Greg, you ask all the employees if any of them saw it or moved it. Chad you look outside and Ken and I will look around the Arcade. "Right" everyone agreed. 

****

**_ ~*~*~*~_**

**_~*Darien's Pov*~_**

'Why can't I get her out of my head? Why am I thinking of her so much? It's not like I like her or anything…or do I? No! This is Meatball Head I'm talking about! No way in hell do I like her, I mean come on. She's a ditzy, lazy, airhead, who only thinks about food and is always considerate about others, and has the most beautiful smile and the sweetest voice and, and… STOP! What the hell is wrong with me?!' I sighed inwardly and shook my head. "This has got to stop" I said out loud. 

I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't even realized that I reached my apartment building. I got into the elevator and pushed the tenth floor button. I leaned back against the wall until the elevator stopped and opened its doors. I walked to my apartment, taking out my keys and unlocking the door I went in and shut the door behind me. "Ah… home sweet home" A slight smile appeared on my face. 

I took my green blazer (the one Serena hated so much) off and threw it on the couch. I plopped down along side it and tilted my head back. I sat there staring at the ceiling for a couple of minutes. All of a sudden I felt my stomach rumble, quite loudly if I might add. "Ok this is ridiculous, I'm spending way to much time with Meatball Head. Her habits are already starting to rub off on me!" I stood up grinning. 

I headed towards the kitchen when I noticed something unfamiliar taped onto the door. It was an envelope. I raised my eyebrows. "What the…" I pulled it off the door and it read "To Darien" Many questions started flooding into my head like, how did this letter get here? Has someone been in my apartment? Pushing all questions aside to the back of my head, I took the letter and went to sit back down on the couch. Quickly I opened it hoping it was from a certain blond girl…

****

****

**_Dear Darien, _**

_There seems to be a lot of confusion right now… and I really don't understand what's going on between us. _

_But ever since the day you fell out of the tree,_

_ I have been thinking of you a lot more and I really don't know why. _

_Also, I have been finding that I seem to be having dreams about you which confuses me the most. _

_But when I see your face and that grin of yours; that could make any girl fall in love with you instantly,_

_ All my problems just seem to go away._

_ I think I'm starting to have feelings for you. _

_But I doubt you have any for me, I mean come on. _

_You're a smart, handsome, sexy guy and I know you would never go for a dumb, ugly, klutzy, blonde ditz like me._

_ This morning when we met, and I looked into those beautiful blue eyes of yours, _

_I couldn't help but notice you had the slightest bit of love in your eyes._

_ And if that love was for me, I would be that happiest girl on earth! _

_But just seeing your eyes this morning has given me the slightest bit of hope, and that's why I'm writing you this letter. _

_Please Darien, if you feel ANYTHING for me, anything at all;_

_Please meet me at in the park next to the lake and the big oak tree around 4:00. I'll wait for you there… until then…._

**_Love, _**

**_*you're* Meatball Head,_**

****

****

I raised my eyes from the letter that was now in my hands. "No way…" I said particularly to one. Minutes past by as I continued to absorb the wordings of the letter. 

RING!!! RING!!! 

My head snapped to the other side of the room as I glared at the annoying thing that shook me out of my train of thought. "Arrr…" Groaning, I stood up and walked to the phone and picked it up. "WHAT?!" I yelled annoyed. 

"Geeze… what crawled its way up your ass man?" Sighing, I ran my fingers through my hair. "What do you want Greg?" This time, I tried to control my anger. "Well… umm… you see… heh, heh… We kind of have a problem. Um, I think I'll let Andrew do the honors!" I could hear voices in the background saying 'You do it! No you do it!' this really wasn't helping my anger at all… 

Finally, Andrew began to speak into the phone. "Uh hey Darien, I hope you're not busy but umm well…You see-" I cut in, "Get to the point ANDREW!" My teeth started to grit and my hand was clutching onto the phone quite tightly. I kept glancing at the clock. 'One hour left…' 

"Ok, ok man, just calm down! Well you see… right after you left the Arcade we went into the back room to go get the water balloons and set up the trap again. But when we got there… well…the box wasn't anywhere in sight. We looked everywhere and we asked everyone if they had seen it, but no luck man" My eyes were popping out of its sockets now. "You're kidding me right?" I said in a dangerous low voice. "Umm... heh, heh, no…" He trailed off. 

"YOU BLUNDERING IDIOTS! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING AS STUPID AS LOSING A GOD DAMN BOX!?!" I shouted. I could just picture him moving the phone away from his ear because of the loudness. "Look… I don't have time for this nonsense! I have more IMPORTANT things to do. And as soon as I'm done, I'm going to come over there, kick a couple of couple of asses and then were going to look for the friging box!" I exclaimed quite quickly. 

"What sort of things do you have to do?" 'Damn… should have known he would ask' 

"Nothing important, don't worry" 'And here it comes…' 

"Well that's fine; you don't have to tell your BESTFRIEND anything! If that's the way you want it to be then fine, go right ahead buddy! Ill just sit here and get back to work I guess…" 

Rolling my eyes I replied "Ok, ok, change of plans. I'll come to the Arcade first, kick a couple of asses, and then I'll tell all of you guys what I have to do. Ok see you soon, bye" I swear I could practically see the evil grin plastered on that mans face. I groaned once again as I left my apartment and headed towards the Arcade for the second time today. 

~*~*~*~

**_Well that's all for now… Thanks to everyone who reviewed before! Please R&R! I love getting them… it makes me feel like I'm not wasting my time ^_^ _****__**

****

**_Next chapter: Something is about to happen between Serena and Darien when they get interrupted by something…_**

****

****

****

****


End file.
